Someone like you
by Sophie Prince
Summary: "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead" (Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere)


Someone Like You

 **I heard that you're settled down  
** (Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado)

 **That you found a girl and you're married now  
** (Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora)

 **I heard that your dreams came true  
** (Eu ouvi que seus sonhos se realizaram)

 **Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
** (Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei)

Novamente ele era capa do Profeta Diário. A manchete parecia saltar na direção dos meus olhos marejados.

" _O Menino-Que-Derrotou-O-Lorde-Das-Trevas se casou!"_

Aquilo não deveria doer tanto... Já havia se passado tanto tempo que eu pensei que as cicatrizes estavam totalmente curadas, que os machucados estavam fechados, e que ele tinha me curado dele... Eu pensei que, ao conhecer realmente alguns de seus princípios, eu tivesse tido o impulso final para esquecer, mas não tive. Praticamente cinco anos desde que eu terminei Hogwarts, e ainda assim, ele estava ali, martelando à minha frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Eu era tão ingênua em pensar que, um dia, quando ele finalmente casasse, seria eu dentro do vestido de noiva... Como eu sou tola! E ainda assim, meu coração doía, parecia que ver a imagem dele, abraçado a ruiva ao seu lado seria capaz de cortar meu coração em tantos pedaços como jamais poderia ser reconstruído... Por que logo ela? Por que não poderia ser eu ao lado dele? Por que aqueles malditos olhos verdes não podiam olhar para mim com tanto carinho?

Por que eu me apaixonei justo por Harry James Potter? Com tantos garotos para me apaixonar, eu tinha que amar justo o menino-que-sobreviveu-para-derrotar-o-Lorde-Das-Trevas...

Meus olhos ardiam conforme imagens de nós dois juntos passavam pela minha mente. Eu sentia falta dele, isso era inegável, falar o nome dele quebrava meu coração, mas agora eu entendia. Eu sempre fui apenas a estúpida Di-Lua, que acreditava em qualquer besteira apenas por que o pai dizia isso. Sempre fui a garota muito sonhadora, e a garota problemática. Eu deveria ter notado durante a Batalha Final, o modo como ele ficou ao ser praticamente agarrado pela ruiva, que ainda assim, era minha amiga.

Ginevra não tinha culpa de nada do que aconteceu conosco, na verdade, duvido até que ela saiba. Se eu não me engano, as únicas pessoas que souberam foram Ronald e Hermione, que ainda são muito amigos meus. O pior de tudo era ainda ter a mesma linha de amigos que ele...

Mas ele conseguiu fazer algo que eu não consegui. Ele seguiu com sua vida. E eu me tornei apenas aquele passado tão distante que a pessoa chega a ter dúvidas de que não foi apenas um sonho estranho. Eu fui o sonho estranho dele.

E ele foi o meu sonho nunca realizado. Aquele que é sempre grande demais que você não quer nem pensar na hipótese de tentar alcançar, apenas para não se machucar ainda mais.

\- Adeus, Harry – Minhas palavras não passaram de sussurros, e eu sabia disso, mas foi quase impossível não notar a imagem dele se virando enquanto eu jogava o jornal na lareira à minha frente, e assistia-o crepitar ao fogo. Agora, estava finalmente acabado. As lágrimas que caiam de meus olhos eram as últimas. Tinham de serem as últimas. Eu não poderia me entregar ainda mais à algo que nunca seria meu, nem em meus sonhos...

\- Adeus, Harry – repeti, enquanto me virava de costas para a lareira e saía da sala. Eu fiz o possível para enxugar as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos, e tirar as marcas causadas pelas antigas, que já haviam secado em meu rosto.

Eu não me autorizava mais sequer pensar nele de outra forma se não como o salvador do mundo bruxo, mesmo que, ao ouvir seu nome, meu coração quebrasse um pouco mais.

 **Old friend, why are you so shy?  
** (Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?)

 **Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
** (Não é de seu feitio se refrear ou esconder-se da luz)

 **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
** (Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidada)

 **But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
** (Mas, eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)

Eu deveria saber que não seriam as últimas lágrimas, e não seria a última vez que eu desejaria Harry Potter. Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley se casaram, e eu fui convidada – intimada – ao casamento, e eu não poderia faltar... Eu seria madrinha.

Eu tentava negar para mim mesma que eu não estava tentando ir atrás dele. Eu estava indo apenas para o casamento de meus amigos, e não para ver Harry. Eu nunca poderia ir até um lugar apenas para sentir os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele em cima de mim...

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto me olhava no espelho. Meus cabelos estavam tão louros quanto sempre, e tinham pequenos cachos em suas pontas, os quais caiam como cascatas as minhas costas. Meus olhos estavam brilhosos – e não sabia por que, preferia não me lembrar que havia chorado há poucos minutos e dar sentido ao brilho por qualquer outra coisa senão lágrimas. Minha boca estava pintada com uma pequena coloração rosa, e o resto de minha maquiagem era leve. O vestido que eu usava era da cor que Hermione havia designado: verde. Ele era uma linda mistura de verde e prata até meus pés, com uma fenda que ia da metade de minha coxa até o final do vestido. Não que eu tivesse sido uma Slytherin em meus anos de escola, mas eu sempre gostei muito das cores, e eu sabia o quanto aquilo irritaria ele. Fora um dos motivos de vestir algo que eu gostava: saber o quanto o irritaria.

Eu estava errada em me vestir pensando em chamar atenção dele – mesmo que de forma ruim – mas era impossível de me controlar. Eu ainda era apaixonada por Harry, e achava que aquilo não mudaria nunca, mesmo eu nunca tendo sido importante em sua vida.

 **I had hoped you'd see my face  
** (Eu esperava que você veria meu rosto)

 **And that you'd be reminded  
** (E se lembraria)

 **That for me it isn't over  
** (De que para mim, isso não acabou)

Fui até o lado de fora de minha casa e aparatei em frente a igreja trouxa a qual Hermione escolhera para se casar. Adentrei-a, procurando por alguém conhecido, afinal, Hermione não me dissera quem seria meu par como padrinho, então respirei fundo e sentei-me em um dos bancos no final da igreja.

A decoração estava linda e extremamente Gryffindor. Decorada com flores vermelhas e laços dourados, a igreja demonstrava uma áurea de amor e paixão tão grandes que, mais uma vez, lembraram-me dele. Eu precisava parar de associar toda a minha vida em relação a Harry, antes que enlouquecesse...

 **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
** (Não se preocupe, eu encontrarei alguém como você)

 **I wish nothing but the best for you  
** (Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você)

 **Don't forget me, I beg  
** (Não me esqueça, eu imploro)

 **I remember you said  
** (Eu me lembro que você disse:)

 **"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
** ("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")

\- Luna? – uma voz chamou-me e eu olhei para trás, sorrindo ao reconhecer o dono. Draco Malfoy. Não o via há algum tempo, mais especificadamente, desde que eu terminara meus estudos em Hogwarts e vinha me dedicando às minhas pesquisas sobre feitiços e animagia. Vez ou outra, via-o em alguma página de fofocas do profeta, afinal, ele era o solteiro mais cobiçado da sociedade bruxa, e diferentemente do que muitas pensavam, Draco Malfoy era um amor de pessoa.

\- Olá, Draco. – sorri-lhe, chamando-o para sentar ao meu lado, o qual ele aceitou. Ainda sorrindo, beijei-lhe a face, e começamos a conversar coisas amenas. Era estranho ver Draco justo no casamento de um Weasley, mas segundo ele, Hermione havia convidado-o quando eles começaram a trabalhar juntos no ministério e ele parou de trata-la da forma que o pai o obrigava a tratar todos os outros.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha começado a ser o menino que conheci, Draco... Era horrível ouvir as pessoas falando coisas tenebrosas sobre você e não poder defender-lhe por que... Eu era a única que sabia como você realmente era

\- De fato, Luna... Mudar e ficar do jeito que sempre fui, e demonstrar isso para os outros... Bem, grande parte para que eu começasse a fazer isso foi você... – ele sorriu, e eu retribui. Nisso, tive que deixa-lo, uma moça que eu não conhecia chamou-me para adentrar a igreja. Não conhecia o menino que foi padrinho comigo. Porém, eu conhecia muito bem o casal que fora padrinhos de Ronald. Harry e Ginevra Potter.

O casamento passou-se arrastado, e no final, quando Hermione e Rony começaram a fazer seus votos, eu me peguei pensando em algo que eu nunca havia imaginado: será que algum dia seria eu naquela situação? Começando uma vida que teria tudo para ser uma vida feliz? Ou será que eu iria viver sempre como a pequena e doce Di-Lua, que não teria futuro em nada?

 **You'd know how the time flies  
** (Você deveria saber como o tempo voa)

 **Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
** (Ontem mesmo foi o momento de nossas vidas)

 **We were born and raised in a summer haze  
** (Nós nascemos e fomos criados em uma neblina de verão)

 **Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
** (Unidos pela surpresa de nossos dias de glória)

Havia passado um ano desde o casamento de Hermione, e eu estava cada dia mais próxima de Draco. Conversávamos sempre, e quando eu me sentia triste, parecia que algo avisava aquele lindo loiro e ele aparecia em minha porta, com uma garrafa de vinho e uma conversa morna, que me fazia relaxar e rir como nunca havia feito em minha vida.

\- Mas, e sua vida amorosa, Draco? Você nunca me fala sobre ela, e eu sei o quão disputado você é... – dei um pequeno sorriso, enquanto levava a taça aos meus lábios e apreciava o vinho descendo por minha garganta.

\- Estou só. Há muito tempo, na realidade... Nenhuma garota... Bem, existe uma certa menina que vem me intrigando, mas duvido que eu cause os mesmos sentimentos nela... Sinto como se o coração dela pertencesse à outro alguém. – ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu senti meu coração acelerar. Draco estava louco. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando de mim... Seria?

\- Bem, e por que você não tenta falar com ela? – levei novamente a taça aos lábios, e dessa vez, bebi todo o conteúdo que ela possuía, sem deixar espaços sequer para que eu respirasse.

\- Eu tento... Venho tentando há mais ou menos um ano, mas ela não nota...

Meus olhos se arregalaram de novo, e Draco chegou mais perto de mim no sofá, o que fez com que eu, por instinto, me afastasse. Desde Harry eu não havia dado chance para ninguém, mas... Harry e Draco eram pessoas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais...

Quando dei por mim, Draco estava com seu rosto a centímetros do meu, e meu coração acelerava a cada minuto mais, e eu ponderei: por que eu simplesmente não poderia seguir com a minha vida e ser feliz? Por que eu teria que viver sempre presa à um homem que sequer lembra-se da minha existência?

Draco, relutante, encostou seus finos lábios aos meus, e eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Não me importava mais com nada naquele momento, apenas com o homem que eu tinha em meus braços. Não queria saber de Harry Potter ou dor, eu só queria saber que, colado aos meus lábios, estava o homem que poderia me dar momentos tão felizes quanto os que eu tenho vivido durante um ano. E não o Harry, o-menino-que-sobreviveu-para-derrotar-o-Lorde-das-Trevas.

Quando o beijo terminou, por falta de ar, olhei Draco nos olhos e sorri. Talvez eu realmente precisasse disso: uma chance. Uma única chance para arriscar tudo e ser feliz. E eu sabia que ele loiro era capaz de me dar uma felicidade inimaginável até quando eu achava que minha vida dependia de Harry. Eu sabia que precisava seguir em frente, e a pessoa que estava disposta a me ajudar com isso estava à minha frente, com um lindo sorriso, e olhos cinzas extremamente brilhantes.

Beijei Draco novamente, selando, assim, meu compromisso comigo mesma: ser feliz apenas por mim, e não pelos outros, e deixar que a minha felicidade transbordasse a ponto de contagiar alguém. E o meu alguém tinha nome, sobrenome, e lindos olhos acinzentados que provavelmente me levariam ao Elísio. E – por Merlin! – abençoado seja o casamento de Hermione por ter me dado a oportunidade de novamente estar perto dele.

 **Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
** (Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidados)

 **Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
** (Arrependimentos e erros são feitos de memórias)

 **Who would have known how bitter-sweet  
** (Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo)

 **This would taste?  
** (Que isto teria?)

 **Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
** (Não se preocupe, eu encontrarei alguém como você)

 **I wish nothing but the best for you  
** (Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para você)

 **Don't forget me, I beg  
** (Não me esqueça, eu imploro)

 **I remember you said  
** (Eu me lembro que você disse:)

 **"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
** ("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")


End file.
